Jasmine Flowers Bloom Only During The Full Moon
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Angela & Shawn's daughter Jasmine. Contains sex abuse. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. Be Kind/Nice.*
1. Chapter 1

**Jasmine**

"You got your key?" I asked my friend Lily before we left our hotel room that Friday night.

She looked at me and flashed me a smile; "yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"Alexa," I called a few doors down the hall.

She looked at me; "yeah?"

"You got yours?"

"Key?"

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Ok."

We locked the doors of our room and started down the hall to the elevators.

"So what movies do you want to get?"

"Speak," I said.

"I want to get But I'm A Cheerleader," Alexa said.

"I want to get……………….hmm I'm not sure," Lily said.

"ok."

"we need to tell your parents," Alexa told me pushing the button for the elevator.

"yeah I know."

It was Labor Day weekend and Lily, Alexa, I and our parents had all gone to spend the long weekend away at a hotel.

"I'll go tell my parents you guys go on ahead," I said, once we were in the elevator.

"Ok," Lily replied.

We got off. I went to the restaurant where my parents were having dinner and Alexa and Lily went a different way.

"Oh hey baby," Mom said when she saw me.

"Hi mom,"

Dad looked up; "hey Jasmine."

"Lily, Alexa and I are going to rent some movies. We'll be back in an hour or so."

"Ok hon," Dad said.

"Love you," Mom said.

"You too."

I left the restaurant.

I stepped outside into the cool night air and started walking a few blocks. The sky was clear and the stars were out. It was the perfect fall night.

Little did I know it was about to be one of the worst nights of my life.

* * *

**Little cliffhanger. Please review and let me know what you think; what I need more of, what could be improved upon, etc. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of strong thick arms pushed me into a big white van.

"Ow," I said; "what the hell.......?"

It was dark inside the van.

"Don't say a word," a man's voice grumbled.

"It's dark in here I can't see."

"Yeah and it's about to get even darker. You're about to see even less."

A blindfold was tied tightly around my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back at Topanga's and Cory's......

Topanga was in the living room of their hotel room, reading. In the pit of her stomach something felt heavy. she set the book down and looked up. After a few minutes of staring into space she walked into the bedroom, where her husband was watching the news on tv.

"Cory," she said, pausing in the doorway.

He looked up; "yeah hun?" he asked.

"Um," she replied.

"Not tonight Topanga I'm tired," he said, thinking she wanted sex.

"It's not about that. God what is it with men and sex?"

"How do you think we all got here?"

"Cory.......cmon."

"Ok, I'm sorry. What is it?"

"I.....something's wrong."

"Ohhh," Cory said, understanding.

Over the past few years he'd gotten used to her visions, and her telling him something was wrong. It usually meant she had a sudden feeling of dread she couldn't shake.

"Go on," he told her.

"Something's happened to Jasmine. We have to tell Angela and Shawn."

"Ok let's go."

Cory stood up, turning the tv off and throwing the remote on the bed.

They got their room cards and left.


	4. Chapter 4

They'd arrived at the restuaraunt where Angela and Shawn were eating dinner. They looked up when Cory and Topanga came in. They walked to the table and sat down.

"Hey," Shawn said.

"Hi Shawn hi Angela," Topanga said.

"What it is?" Angela asked, having known her best friend since high school.

"Um, something's happened to Jasmine," Topanga replied.

"Oh god. Shawn.........call Alexa and Lily see if they know where she is," Angela said.

"Ok."

"I'll get the check," Angela said, standing up.

They pushed their chairs back and stood up.

"Yeah could we get the check please?" Angela asked a passing waiter.

"I'll take care of that," Topanga said.

Angela looked at her with relief.

"Oh thank you," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, at the video store.........

Alexa and Lily were at Blockbuster, looking at the dvds lined from floor to ceiling on black wire shelves on the back wall.

"Hey....," Alexa said.

"Yeah?" Lily asked, looking at her.

"I haven't seen Jasmine in about......20 minutes," she said, checking her watch.

"I know, me either. I wonder what's keeping her," Lily said.

"Oh hang on my phone's ringing," Alexa said pulling it out of her purse.

"Yeah?" she said answering it.

"Alexa," her mom said.

"Hi Mom."

"Honey have you seen Jasmine? Either your or Lily?"

"No, no I haven't. Why?"

"Well, we can't find her."

"Oh. I'll let you know if I do."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up. Alexa put her phone back in her purse. Lily looked at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Mom can't find her," Alexa replied

"You think something's happened?" Lily asked

"Idinno maybe."

"We should get going."

"Yeah. we can do this later."

"Ok," Lily agreed, putting the dvd box back on the shelf.

They walked back to their hotel rooms where they waited for their parents to get back.


	6. Chapter 6

The man slammed me onto the hard ground of the van.

"Ow," I said.

"Quiet, you. Dylan, hand me the duct tape."

The van started moving.

"Where.....where are you taking me?"

Duct tape was placed firmly over my mouth.

The man climbed on top of me, heavy.

"Now don't say a word," the man repeated.

I didn't see how I could.

"I have what we need," the other man, who I presumed was Dylan, said.

"Ok."

I wondered what he meant.

Something sharp was pushed into my arm then everything went fuzzy.


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn

After dinner with Cory, Angela and Topanga I decided to go for a walk. The night was dark and cold. As I was I made out the outline of a thin figure being pushed out of a white van onto the cement. The van drove away. I walked closer wondering what happened and hoping whoever it was was ok. As I neared I realized it wasn't just any girl; it was on of my daughters. She. was one of my daughters. Jasmine.

"omygod. Oygodomygodomygod," I said stricken with fear.

I crouched down next to her. In the darkness she was breathing.

"baby?" I asked; "it's dad. Can you hear me?"

She didn't say anything.

I checked her over noticing she had several cuts. Realizing we had to get her to a hospital.

"shit," I whispered.

"Sorry," I apologized to my unconscious daughter.

"Dad," a voice called.

I looked up and saw my son tom approaching.

"Are you ok? What happened? Omygod is that jasmine? What the-" he asked.

"Tom go get your mother. Make sure your sisters are upstairs in their room in the hotel. I don't whoever did this to jasmine doing it to them," I told him.

"but-"

"Now."

"Ok."

He left

Out of all my children jasmine was the 2nd oldest with Rosalie being the oldest. Then tom, Ariel and Jennifer. Morgan was Jennifer's mom. Ariel was lily and I's daughter. We didn't know who toms mom and Rosalie's dad were.

A few minutes later Angela came out wearing my coat

"Shawn," she said as she approached; "tom told me to come. Are you alrite what happened?"

Her eyes landed on jasmine; "omygod."

"We have to get her to a hospital," I told Angela looking up at her.

"Ok I," she looked around for her phone.

"I'll call," tom said who'd come back out.

He opened his cell and called an ambulance.

"I'll go with her when it comes," Angela told me.

"Ok. I have to tell Cory and Topanga. Tom you stay here with the girls," I said.

He nodded still on the phone.

I went into the hotel lobby.

"Cory Topanga," I called.

A few of the people checking in looked at me.

"Cory top-"

"What is it Shawn?" Topanga asked appearing at my side.

"I. something happened to jasmine, they're taking her to the hospital," I told them.

"Is she ok?" Cory asked.

I turned to him; "no obviously not Cory."

"Oh."

"Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs."

"Oh thank god."

I pulled out my phone and called tom.

"Tom," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs like you told me to tell them to go."

"No."

"But i-"

"No. where are alexa and lily?"

"shit. They're still at the video store. I can't go get them because you told me to stay with-"

"It's ok I'll…" I looked around my gaze landing on Cory; "I've figured something out."

"Ok."

We hung up.

"Should we call jack, Rachel, Morgan and Leo?" Topanga asked.

"No not yet let's see what the hospital tells us," I answered

"Ok."

"Cory," I said looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to g o get lily and alexa and bring them here. Everyone stays here until the hospital tells us something."

"Ok I'm on it."

"Thanks."

He left flipping open his phone.

"Shawn," Topanga said; "don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?"

"Topanga. Something obviously happened to jasmine more than just the cuts I," I swallowed, "I saw. I saw her fall out of a van."

"Oh."

"This is why I wanted sons."

"You have, a son."

"No I mean all sons."

"Oh."

"This wouldn't've happened if I had sons."

"It would if they were in a gang!"

"Ok you're…..you're right."

"You want me to wait with you?" she asked peering at me.

"No that's ok. Thanks though."

"Ok."

She left.

People were talking in the lobby but i was absorbed in my own thoughts. I sat down on a nearby bench alert.

The sliding doors slid open and more people came in checking in. the night outside was dark and somewhere out there so was the guy who'd hurt my daughter.

I never thought this would happen on our vacation.


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later the doors opened again and a redheaded beauty wearing white entered wheeling a purple suitcase behind her. She approached me. Right away I knew who she was. Lily my most recent girlfriend.

"Hey hun," she said.

I looked up surprised. She smelled wonderful like something sweet and soft dreamlike and lovely. Like sinking into a cloud and being surrounded by the softness of it all. Enchanted orchid I think the scent was called.

"Lily," I said quietly, "what are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling you'd need me. I stopped by the hospital."

"How'd you….?"

"Again, had a feeling."

Oh.

"Oh. How is she any news?"

"Well she's being checked over right now. They've given her something to make sure she stays knocked out. There's a female nurse there. They have to….she….she's been hurt."

Well I knew that.

"Yes lily I know that," I said.

"No I mean more than…..than that."

"Oh."

"They gave something to her so her legs wouldn't clench up."

Which obviously meant that her legs would naturally. Which meant they had a reason to other than naturally.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

Lily looked right at me; "my assumption would be she was assaulted Shawn."

Omygod.

"We have to go visit her. and call jack and Rachel and Morgan and Leo and…"

"Shawn," lily said putting her hand on my arm, "whoa. Slow down. She might not want to be around guys right now. And she might not want a lot of visitors."

"But I want to see her!"

"I know you do."

"I'm worried. And scared. And i…..dear god how did this happen? Why?"

"I know. You are."

"i. I need a drink I can't handle this"

"I'll come with."

"shit what am I gonna tell my daughters?" I asked as we left the lobby.

"Tell them the truth."

"I don't want to scare them."

"I know. But they need to know the world's not a safe place."

I was torn.


End file.
